An a surprising Day
by Erza Dragneel
Summary: When Erza convince Natsu,Gray,Happy, and Lucy to the beach and have fun. But Erza haved Loved Natsu, and Erza haved a surprise proposal for Natsu


**When Erza convince Natsu,Gray,Happy, and Lucy to the beach and have fun. But Erza haved Loved Natsu, and Erza haved a surprise proposal for Natsu.**

Natsu whipped his head side-to-side to work the kinks out. He was wearing

nothing except his red swim trunks, adorned with black flames at the bottom.

"I'm goin' for a swim!" he said happily to Erza.

"Hold on a minute, please." the red-headed beauty replied. Her blood red hair

was blowing in the breeze, her own eyes observing how the sun reflected off his

spiky pink hair.

Her hand slipped into the picnic basket next to her. She pulled out something that was small enough to fit in her clenched fist. Happy snuck into the basket and pulled out a raw fish before walking off.

Erza had convinced Lucy, Happy, and Natsu and Gray (under threat) to join her on a beach trip.

She was wearing a skimpy black two-piece.

They heard a scream. Turning, they saw a flying fish flap away with the top half of Lucy's pink bikini. Lucy went chasing after it, her blond hair bellowing wildly, only stopping long enough to grab a random Gate Key. Gray was following, his raven hair conspicuous against the watery background, with Happy in tow.

"Oh, so it's OK if she strips." Gray whined.

"Aye." the blue furred cat concurred.

"So what did you want?" Natsu asked.

Erza mumbled something incoherent.

"Speak up!" Natsu growled.

Sighing, she motioned for him to sit next to her. He did.

Erza's arm snapped out like a striking viper. To his surprise, it wrapped around his head and pulled him toward her. She kissed him.

Though initially startled, Natsu made no movement to get away. His surprise grew as her tongue poked into his mouth. As it withdrew back into her own mouth, his (much longer) tongue snaked into her mouth. He licked the inside of her mouth and the back of her throat, causing her to moan.

They moved apart, a string of saliva connecting their mouths. Smiling, she placed something in his lap.

"Natsu Dragonil, will you marry me?"

Natsu looked down at the golden diamond ring in his lap. Standing, he strode away from her, considering it. He couldn't deny that he was attracted to her. But was he ready to be a husband, what if Erza wanted children. Was he father material?

He looked around and saw Happy smiling at him. Happy didn't know what was going on, but he could tell that Natsu was experiencing self doubt. He nodded.

Natsu smiled back. Happy hadn't said anything, but his nod had told Natsu to do what he always did, act on impulse.

He walked back to Erza and kneeled next to her, and started kissing her again.

"Yes!"

They heard another scream. Whipping around, they saw that another flying fish had removed Lucy's bikini bottom. Angrily, she whipped out the Gate Key she had grabbed earlier. Checking the insignia on it, she began the chant before really realizing who she was summoning.

The large, axe wielding, speedo wearing Minotaur appeared from thin air.

"Taurus, retrieve my bikini!" Lucy screamed. Taurus took one look at Lucy and her revealed "udders" and gave out a loud MOO of delight. Tackling her, he pulled her behind some rocks. More screaming could be heard. Gray and Happy went for a swim.

About an hour later, Lucy returned, nude, and sat next to Natsu. She was covered in sweat and another biological liquid that none of the others wanted to identify. She dropped Taurus's key on her towel.

Getting up, she walked into the surf to wash up.

When she returned, she was surprised to see that everyone else was grinning.

"What's so funny?" she asked, assuming it was at her expense.

"We're getting married." Natsu and Erza said at the same time.

Gray, the best man, and Macao stood to the side. On Erza's end were the bridesmaids Lucy and Mirajane. Happy, the ring bearer, had already delivered the golden bonds and flapped to the side.

"Do you, Natsu Dragonil, take Erza to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Makarov, master of Fairy Tail, read.

"I do."

"Do you, Erza Scarlet, take Natsu to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then, by the powers granted to me by the Council of Wizards, I declare you Dragon and Night! You may kiss your bride."

Natsu turned and, lifting Erza's veil, pressed his lips to hers.

Their was an applaud from the crowd, which included all of Fairy Tail, Kaby Melon and his wife, and many others that Natsu or Erza had worked for over the years.

"This feels so weird. They're both like children to me." Makarov muttered, applauding with the rest.

"Aye." Came Happy's reply.

Erza awoke with a start. At first, she thought she had sensed danger, but then she realized that she was just a little hot. Erza kicked off the blankets. Both her and Natsu were naked and covered in sweat. She briefly remembered the spell that Mirajane had taught her to prevent pregnancy. She had used that just before getting into bed. She wanted a family, but all in good time. She shifted, and placed her head over his heart.

She fell asleep to the steady rhythm.

10 Years Later

Four year old Sora Dragneel chased Happy around the house. He had his mother's red hair, and his father's attitude.

"Sorry Happy, but it's Sora's bedtime." Natsu said, picking up his son and bringing him to his cradle. Natsu and Erza gave their son a good-night kiss and turned off the lights. While Natsu and Erza give their son a good night kiss they went to bed and say "Good night my beautiful Scarlet Knight." said Natsu. "Good Night my Dragon." said Erza. Natsu and Erza give each other a kiss and went to sleep with a smile. ~The End~

(0(0(0(0(00((0(0(0(0(0(0(0(0(0(0(0(0)

 **Hey guys This is my first ever Fanfiction please remember I got school and it will might take me a while and I'm sick also but it means that I never discontinued any of my stories that's a promise it just I got school and I'm sick I have to do a lot of test everyday in math and now I have to do test from all my classes but it never means that I discontinued my stories I will continue my stories day and night. hope you enjoy this story and keep in mind that in today I'm going write a another story after this. Cya Bye :)**


End file.
